


Long day, warm house.

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Stucky Ficlets [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Steve Rogers, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, all fluff no hurt, ticklish steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Domestic Steve and Bucky living pre-war
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807915
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Long day, warm house.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is having a hell of a time living in this world? This girl right here. So here be some wonderful fluff.

Steve shrugged off his coat as he entered the chilly nature of their living room, “Bucky? Are you home?” he shivered violently, clutching the book bag at his side. He’d splurged and visited the bookstore, picked up a drawing book and a set of colored pencils he knew he couldn’t afford. But as the winter months faded away he couldn’t will himself to not purchase them, he had a hundred sceneries in mind. It also helped so much during the dark and gloomy days to create something bright and happy. Only a month left until Spring, he’d tell himself daily.

He kicked the radiator once, then twice, then a third time, “Stupid piece of shit…” he growled, “Buck?” he was answered with nothing, meaning that Bucky wasn’t home yet. Steve glanced up at the clock, well, damn, it wasn’t even six yet, so his boyfriend wouldn’t be home for another hour.

He shivered again, hating his small body and all that came with it. He was always so susceptible to cold, it didn’t even seem to matter when Spring came.

He stumbled into the bathroom and with frigid fingers started the tap as hot as it would go, much like the radiator he gave it a couple smacks before it kicked in and he could feel the humidity pour up from the porcelain.

“Thank God,” he huffed, sitting down on the closed toilet, he kept his undercoat on as the tub filled, his eyes closing momentarily as he listened to the pouring water. It was only then did he think to pour in some Epsom salts. It had been a long day at the bookstore, unloading and shelving books. He scolded himself for feeling so sore after such a menial task, but his drooping eyelids said otherwise.

He left his book bag by the opening of the bathroom. Once the tub was full enough he reluctantly pulled off the rest of his clothes and slid into the water, teeth chattering no matter how hot it was. He folded up like a cheap suit, forehead to his knees as he waited for the cold to fade. It was a long time before he heard the opening of the apartment door with a swoop of chilly air.

He was so drowsy he startled violently at the palm against his forehead.

“Damn, babydoll, you about to fall asleep? It’s getting nasty out there I was gonna give you hell if you weren’t already in the tub when I got home. I really wish you’d let me drive you to work I hate the idea of you walkin’ out in this. Even _I’m_ chilly.”

“Really cold in here,” Steve slurred against his will, leaning into Bucky’s welcoming touch, “Are you okay? You want in on this? There’s room….”

“No, honey.” Bucky grinned, sliding a chair into the bathroom, “I’m okay you need all the warmth you can get.”

“You gonna keep me company?” Steve snickered, shimmying down further beneath the water, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier, “I got new books…meant to get them out but I got…cold.”

“Which one you want? I mean until I start supper, ya big baby,” Bucky laughed, already looking through his bookbag.

Steve crossed his arms over his thin chest, “Gatsby I was really close to the end by the time I got home….”

“Gatsby huh? This?” he showed the book with the pale blue eyes.

Steve nodded, he wasn’t even aware he wasn’t reaching forward.

“How about I read to ya huh? Given that you’re being a baby anyway,” He leaned over the edge of the heated tub and kissed Steve’s forehead and then dipped lower to capture his lips.

“Shut the fuck up, no,” Steve growled, swallowing thickly but hardly moving.

“No, I want to, this is good stuff yeah?”

“Not that you would know…” Steve countered.

But Bucky pulled the chair up anyway, crossed his legs and began reading, he went on for twenty minutes at least before the last lines were spoken.

“So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past.” Bucky nearly whispered, “That’s really pretty…”

“Yeah…” Steve whispered, sloshing the water up against the side of the tub and peering up at his boyfriend, “It really is…”

“How about you get your cute pruny ass out of there and we have supper,” Bucky smiled, reaching forward and smoothing the damp hair away from his forehead, “And then bed…I’m thinkin’ combined warmth is the best idea in the world.”

“Yeah,” Steve smiled, despite feeling sleep and hating the idea of getting out of the bathtub, “We can do that.”

Wearing two pairs of pajama pants and Bucky’s worn out robe and over-sized sweater Steve was sitting on the couch, drawing-book in hand as he watched Bucky make dinner in their small kitchen. Bucky was more often than not his muse and the center of most of his drawings. And of course, Bucky gave him hell about it every time which only made Steve draw him more.

They sat and ate meatloaf and potatoes, which was like heaven, fruits of it being Bucky’s payday, they talked about their work day and this was always Steve’s favorite part of coming home. Where they didn’t have to pretend not to be a couple and it was just the two of them. During bouts of quietness Steve continued his drawing while he scooped food into his mouth, he looked up with a smile when he noticed Bucky staring, “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Bucky grinned, “You’re just really cute when you’re concentrating like that…”

“Shut up,” Steve bit back another smile, his cheeks filling with heat, “You’re such a jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky laughed affectionately, starting to clear the coffee table. He took Steve’s plate as well and set them in the sink before returning and plopping down on the couch. “How about you and I play hooky and go to a movie tomorrow? Haven’t done that in ages, they’re playing that Rudolph Valentino at the Concourse. I know it’s an oldie but I also know how you got the hots for him.”

“Shut up!” Steve barked again, this time grabbing the throw pillow and beating him over the head with it, “I’m never telling you anything personal ever again!”

Bucky caught the pillow after a couple hits and pinned Steve to the couch, and before Steve could protest he was tickling him in retaliation.

“What? Am I not tall dark and handsome enough?” Bucky above Steve uncontrollable laughter as he dug into Steve’s stomach.

Steve was pushing furiously on Bucky’s chest, trying to get words out uselessly, “I hate you!”

Bucky ceased the assault, and Steve knew why, he didn’t want to trigger an asthma attack, and having successfully pinned his wrists to the arm of the couch he leaned in and kissed his huffing mouth. Steve growled into the kiss but returned the favor, “Get off me,” he finally mumbled into Bucky’s mouth which of course sent the other man laughing himself sick once more.

“Like I said, you’re adorable,” Bucky let go of one of his wrists to run two fingertips below his chin and over the curvature of his ear. And of course Steve couldn’t resist that look or tone, even as infuriating as it could be.

“And you’re a big dumb child,” Steve said, with no real heat to it, his head falling back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Bucky chuckled eased up, he pulled Steve with him, scooping both arms behind his thin shoulder, stroking the top of his still damp hair, “But I’m your big dumb child.”

“I suppose so, you are damn lucky I love you so much.” he sighed, pulling up fully and easily fitting on Bucky’s lap, one leg on each side of Bucky’s.

“I love you too baby doll,” Bucky said, running hands over Steve’s back in a way that only made Steve slump forward against his shoulder when Bucky’s finger dug into the soreness of his lower back, “You worked too hard today didn’t you.”

“Not too much…”

“Liar, your back is hurtin’ you again isn’t it,” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

Steve thought about fighting it but then with a deep sigh nodded, “Yeah, it is. One of the guys was out sick today and there was no one to unload the truck.”

Without asking Bucky simply scooped Steve up in his arms and headed towards their bedroom, it was somewhat warmer in this room than the living room, smaller and where the radiator was. Bucky set him down to the bed, “You’ll have to lose the robe but I’ll get you under the covers nice and warm and rub your back, sound good?”

All his irritation melted from his frame and he nodded, shrugging off the robe and climbing under the covers quickly. Bucky changed out of his work clothes and into pajamas as well before shimmying beneath the comforter and pulling Steve close, he also turned down the lights and as Steve opened his mouth to say ‘it’s too early’ Bucky replied, “You’ll fall asleep for sure. I’d count dollars to donuts you’re out in fifteen minutes.”

Steve couldn’t argue, not really, when he rested his cheek to Bucky’s warm chest, “You’re sure cocky about that.”

“Always, I know you too well sweetheart,” Bucky hummed, his work-rough hands slipped underneath Steve’s pajama top and started to work their magic against his chilly flesh. It was only in times like this that Steve was lucky to be smaller, because even given their position Bucky could give a damn good massage just like this. When he groaned, loudly he might add, Bucky laughed, running both thumbs into the small of Steve’s back with the perfect amount of pressure.

“What would I do without you…” Steve moaned into Bucky’s chest, his arm wrapping loosely around Bucky’s waist.

“Crash and burn obviously,” Bucky spoke softly, pressing lips into Steve’s hair and then his temple.

The wind was picking up outside, rattling the windows which only made Steve huddle closer to his boyfriend but he was warmer than he’d been all day, “This is nice…thank you…”

“No need to thank me baby doll, you warmer now?”

“Always warmer with you…” Steve snuggled in, already accepting Bucky’s bet that he’d fall asleep. Days like this always had a habit of catching up with him when he least expected it, now was one of those times, “Better than a bath…”

Bucky tipped his chin, kissing him long and sweet, “Go to sleep then honey. We’re going to that movie tomorrow, nice day off for both of us.”

Steve took a long, soulful breath, smiling, “Sounds good, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews for this lonely writers please!


End file.
